Fire Clacker
(through Golden Fire Pack) • (through Great Luck Chinese Pack)}} Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.56.46 pm.png|The Fire Clacker. Fireclackerfrontview.jpeg|The Fire Clacker equipped (Front View). Fireclackerbackview.jpeg|The Fire Clacker equipped (Back View). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 11.30.17 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 11.30.49 pm.png|The Weapon's projectiles as seen in-game! (It shoots a red beam). The Fire Clacker 'is the 6th Sniper in the game. It was introduced during the Chinese New Year 2017 (Update) and is available through the Golden Fire Pack for or through the Great Luck Chinese Pack for . It boasts decent Agility, great Accuracy and Damage. Although the Range is not as good as other snipers since the bullet tends to travel slower (only when zoomed in), yet, it's made up for the fact that it's an Assault Weapon while "not using" the scope/firing the trigger like an Automatic Weapon; thus, it can be considered to be one of the most unique weapons in the game (counts ''as a Sniper while zoomed in, and counts as an Assault Weapon while not using the scope)! You should use it while standing at a high spot that is well protected for the best results. It takes a fraction of a second after you fire every bullet to recover from it's recoil and to fire again, so time your shot properly and make sure you have your target in your crosshairs. Strategy The '''Fire Clacker is arguably the second best sniper in the game, just after the Maskeleon Rifle sniper mode.The Fire Clacker has an enormous clip of 35, out of which just one body shot is enough to take down low armoured or unarmored players while 2 body shots is enough to take down any player in the game (even highly armoured players). This weapon is extremely dangerous and opponents usually hope they don't run into the its line of fire and for a good reason too. Unlike its relatives, it is able to fire its bullets without having to manually reload. The scoped cross-hairs remain as you recover from the recoil, allowing you to still lock onto your opponent after firing. Although this weapon is still weak as an assault weapon, its assault version can help a lot during awkward situations and close combats. The weapon reload is quite slow, comparable to the DMR-003. So don't waste your bullets and try to hide behind corners or walls while reloading. It is best to use Sniper boosting gears to get the best outcome. This weapon has auto aim when in the assault form, so it is recommended to quick scope to get easy kills. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Largest clip out of all Snipers (35 bullets)! * Currently, it has the fastest firing speed for a Sniper Rifle and it can shoot all 35 bullets in a row if holding down the button; thus, it can defeat an enemy which cannot be killed by one shot of it (mostly at close to mid range). * No bolt action, allowing a better follow-up shot of a missed attack. * Infinite Range. * Headshots are guaranteed kills. * Bodyshots are mostly one shot kills. * Very agile. * Stats can be buffed with either the Designated Marksman Kit and/or with the Golden Fire Pack. * It has crosshairs while not scoped in making quick scoping easier. * The Damage of the weapon can be buffed by the Golden Crest making it a one shot kill on most enemies. Disadvantages * Slightly slow reload speed (although it can be boosted) * Very weak auto-aim when scoped in. * The damage as an assault weapon, despite its stats, is very weak, so it might take half a clip to defeat an enemy. * It can be nerfed by wearing certain equipments. Trivia * It currently holds the most ammo out of all Snipers, and even more than all the Snipers combined! (It holds 35 bullets, while all the snipers combined only hold 25 bullets). * It is the third Sniper to be able to shoot bullets without bolt action, the second one being the Black-Naga and the first one being the Anti Material Sniper. * It has the same stats as the Zap Gun. See Also * DV Carbine * Anti Material Sniper * DMR-003 * Maskeleon Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Fire-based Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons